Dreams Come True
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: After the suvek goes off Emery and all the other humans go unconscious. While unconscious Emery has a dream about her and Roman's future together. In the end will her dream come true? One-shot, Emery's POV.


A/N: Hello there everyone! Here is a new one-shot from Emery's POV. Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. Drake, Grayson, Roman, and I had managed to make it to the rooftop. The timer on the suvek was down to only a few seconds when Zoe shot Grayson. Drake stabbed Zoe while I ran to Grayson to help him however I could. Roman was able to stop the clock with only two seconds left. But before we could rejoice in our triumph Zoe spoke up.

"You stopped the clock, yea you. But you should know; Trags always have a back up." And with that she set off the suvek.

The suvek started hovering above the ground when suddenly a blue flash came from it and my world went dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was no longer on the rooftop, I was in my house. The house was the same but almost everything inside was different. I went up to my bedroom and the first thing I saw was a yellow star made of string hanging from the ceiling. Before I could realize the other changes in my room I felt strong, loving arms wrap around me from behind.

"Good morning, beautiful." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Roman smiling at me. He was still the same handsome Atrian I had fallen in love with but he looked different, older. I smiled back at him and our lips quickly met. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was perfect none the less.

"So, do you want some breakfast? It's my turn to cook this morning." Roman asked.

"Sure." I mumbled and then I followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

I was still confused as to why everything in my house was different than it had been early that day. I had so many questions filling my mind. Why was Roman outside the sector, what happened with the suvek, where were my parents?

"Did you sleep okay last night? I know you said the baby was kicking a lot right before we went to bed." Roman said as he got some plates from one of the cabinets.

Baby? I'm pregnant? My questions we definitely confirmed when I ran for the bathroom and lost my stomach contents in the toilet.

"Emery! Are you alright?" Roman asked in concern.

He handed me a glass of water which I gladly took.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied as I flushed the toilet.

"That's weird usually your morning sickness stops after the first trimester." Roman questioned as I sat down the couch.

I had no idea how far along I was or how my pregnancy symptoms had been up until now so I just shrugged my shoulders in response. If I had thought things were surreal before they were beyond surreal now. How had I gone from being on a rooftop and trying to stop an Atrian bomb to being in my house with Roman and pregnant? That's when I remembered. Roman had stopped the bomb but Zoe still managed to somehow detonate it. The suvek hovered above the ground and then sent out this blue flash. I suddenly realized that this must be some sort of unconscious dream. Whatever it was I wasn't sure I wanted it to end. Roman and I were happy, we were apparently living together, and best of all we were going to have a baby.

"So have you thought of anymore baby names? Sophia called earlier and was dying to know if we had decided yet." Roman said to me as he brought me some orange juice and a plate of toast.

"No, I haven't thought of anything." I replied not sure what to say.

"Well, we have about four more months to decide. Wow, I can't believe it's going by so fast. Although I said that the other two times as well." Roman said as he sat down next to me.

Other two times, this wasn't my first pregnancy? Roman and I already had two children? How was this possible? That's when I finally realized something and everything made sense. This dream or whatever was obviously many years in the possible future. That's why the house looked so much different and Roman looked a few years older. I wondered exactly how many years had passed since the day on the rooftop. I glanced around the living while taking a sip of my orange juice and saw a calendar on the wall. It was August 2030. So it had been six years since the day on the rooftop and in that time Roman and I had had two children and were expecting another in December.

"Emery, are you sure you're okay? You've been pretty quiet all morning." Roman asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired. Like you said earlier, the baby was kicking a lot so I didn't sleep well." I replied giving him a reassuring smile.

The truth was I didn't have a clue how I had slept but I couldn't think of a reason to explain my silence other than lack of sleep.

"I think you're having another girl because Rory kicked like crazy when you were pregnant with her." Roman commented as he put the plate and glass in the sink.

I was glad Roman kept filling in the pieces of the puzzle for me. I had so many questions and one by one Roman was answering them. I was excited to know that I had a little girl named Rory. I didn't know if it was a full name or nickname or whether or not she was my first or second child. But for now that didn't matter, I was just happy to day dream about her and what she was like. It seemed that for every question Roman answered three or more popped into my head.

"I wonder which one of us the baby will look more like?" I said not realizing I had said it out loud.

"I'm curious about that myself." Roman replied. "Aurora looks like both of us equally but she definitely has your personality. Nolan on the other hand looks exactly like me and his personality is a lot like both of ours."

So, I had a daughter named Aurora who was apparently called Rory and a son named Nolan. This dream I was living was becoming more and more amazing. Suddenly I wondered where these two children I had were. Just then the phone rang and Roman got up to answer it.

"Hey, Sophia…yep, we will in about half an hour…yes, we'll let you know as soon as possible…okay, tell them we said 'hi'…okay, bye, Sophia."

That was another questioned answered. Sophia must be babysitting Rory and Nolan but why? And what were Roman and I going to do in half an hour. Once again for every answer I got more questions came.

"So that was Sophia." Roman said as her sat down beside me. "She wanted to know if we had gone to the doctor's yet. I think she's more excited than we are to find out the baby's gender today."

Today was the day we were going to find out our baby's gender. I was nervous. Even though this was our third child this would be my first time having an ultrasound. Even though I spent a lot of time in the hospital when I was younger I was still nervous around medical equipment.

* * *

"I'm can't believe it!" Roman said after we left the doctor's office.

Our appointment went pretty well. I had no idea what a pregnancy appointment was like so I assume it was normal, well as normal as a human and Atrian pregnancy can be.

We left the doctor's office and went to a house I had never seen before. Roman and I walked inside and were greeted by Sophia.

"Hey guys! Did you find out what you're having?" Sophia asked us less than a second after we walked in.

"Yes, we did." Roman said as he gave his sister a hug. "But first where are Rory and Nolan?"

"Taking their naps." Sophia replied. "Now, enough small talk, please tell me if you're having a boy or a girl before I explode!"

"Emery, do want to tell her or do you want me to?" Roman asked me as we sat down on Sophia's couch.

"I'll tell her." I replied as Sophia sat down in a chair across from us. "We are having…"

Just as I was about to tell Sophia what we were having we were interrupted by the cries of either Rory or Nolan.

"I'll be right back." Sophia said as she headed upstairs.

About a minute or two later Sophia came downstairs with a sleeping baby boy in her arms and a little girl following behind her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl, who must have been Aurora, said in excitement as she jumped into Roman's open arms.

"Hey, Rory, did you have fun with Aunt Sophia today?" He asked after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, we made paper dolls and Aunt Sophia let me play with her tea set." Rory replied.

"And don't forget about the flower picture you drew for Mommy." Sophia said as she handed Rory a piece of paper.

"Oh, yeah!" Rory said as she passed me the piece of paper. "Aunt Sophia helped me draw this for you, Mommy. It's a flower like the one Daddy gave you on your birthday."

"Thank you, Sweetie, I love it." I told her before kissing the top of her brown curls.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what you're having? I even brought Nolan down so you wouldn't be interrupted again." Sophia said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." I said laughing at Sophia's inpatients. "We are having another girl!"

"I knew it! I am so happy for you guys. This is totally, one hundred percent amazing!" Sophia exclaimed.

Sophia was right. This was amazing. Roman and I were finally happy, we had two children, and a third was coming in just four more months. But the happiness was short lived when I remembered that this was just a dream. I would wake up and I would have to go back to when the Atrians weren't accepted and neither was my and Roman's relationship. Back to when we are on the verge of war between humans and Atrians. Or I would never wake up from this dream and eventually die and this would all be over. Either way I had to remind myself that none of this was real no matter how much I wished it could be.

We stayed at Sophia's until after dinner and then we left so Rory and Nolan could go to sleep. Even though they were tired they were too excited by the thought of having a new little sister to fall asleep. But eventually they did and then Roman and I went to our room.

"What do you think of the name Holly?" Roman asked I came out of the bathroom.

"I like it. Would it be her first name or middle?" I replied.

"I don't know. I just thought of it now." He said as he and I got into bed.

"I really like it. What made you think of it?" I asked.

"Well, I thinking about how she'll be born around Christmas and that made me think of how you always make homemade decorations out of holly branches and pine cones. And then that Holly might make a nice girl's name." He answered.

"Holly is better than nice, it's perfect. And since we're thinking Christmassy names, what's Christmas without carols?" I added.

"Holly Carol, I like it. What do you think?" He said with a smile.

"I love it and I can't wait to meet our little Holly Carol." I replied before Roman gave me a loving kiss.

After that we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and saw that Roman was already up. I could hear Rory and Nolan playing downstairs so I quickly got dressed so I could go downstairs. I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes and then stood in front of the mirror to see if they matched. That's when I realized that my baby bump was much, much larger than it had been the previous day. I wasn't an expert on pregnancies but I knew enough to know that it wasn't normal for a baby to grow that much over night. Or maybe it was normal since this baby was half Atrian after all. I decided not to worry about it and instead got dressed and went downstairs.

"Rory, Nolan, breakfast is ready." I heard Roman say. "Oh, Emery, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." I said as I sat down next to Nolan's highchair.

As I sat down I saw the calendar out of the corner of my eye. I was expecting it to say August 2030, like it had yesterday, but instead it read December 2030. No wonder my stomach was so huge this morning, I was nine months pregnant. When I started to wonder how I had gone from five months pregnant one day to nine months pregnant another I remembered once again that this was just a dream.

After breakfast we took Rory and Nolan outside to play in the backyard. They played in the backyard for almost two hours and only came inside because Drake and Taylor had come for a visit. I was surprised to find out that Taylor was also expecting their third child. They had two girls, Skylar who was five, and Saroya who was two and they were having a little boy in a few months. We were all sitting together having lunch and I was having such a great time with everyone. I stood up so I could grab Nolan and change his diaper when my water broke.

"Roman, my water just broke." I tried to say calmly so I didn't scare the kids, but to honest I was far from calm.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rory asked with a confused look.

"Rory, your mommy is going to be fine. How about you and Uncle Drake take Skylar, Saroya, and Nolan upstairs and show them your new dollhouse?" Taylor suggested.

Once Drake and the kids were out of sight I started to panic.

"Don't worry, Emery, you're gonna be fine. You done this before so there's nothing to worry about." Roman said as he tried to comfort me but it didn't work.

To everyone else this was my third pregnancy so I should be fine and know what to do, but in my mind this was my first pregnancy and I was scared to death of pain.

Roman left to go call the doctor while Taylor gave me a towel and helped me over to the couch. It was nice to have her there because she had been through this twice herself and was able to help me a lot. Plus in certain situations a girl can be more comfort than a guy.

"Have you started having contractions?" Taylor asked me.

"Not yet." I was glad they hadn't started yet because I remember hearing stories about my mom in labor and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Emery, I just got off the phone with the doctor and she said we should get you to the hospital so we don't risk you or the baby getting an infection since your water broke." Roman said as he came into the living room.

"You guys go ahead and I'll call Sophia and the others." Taylor said.

"Thanks, Taylor, you're the best." I replied giving her a hug.

"Anything for a friend." She replied with a smile. "Now, don't worry about a thing. Drake and I will watch the kids."

"Thanks, Taylor, tell the kids we love them and we'll be home as soon as we can." Roman said to Taylor just before we walked outside.

When we got to the hospital the doctor was ready and waiting for us. The next seven hours were the longest of my life. But I was glad because Roman was by my side the entire time. Even though I spent seven hours in the most intense pain I had ever felt it was worth it when the doctor placed a healthy baby girl in my arms.

"She's amazing." I whispered in amazement.

Roman cut the umbilical cord and the doctors took her away to clean her up.

"Do you have a name for this baby girl?" The doctor asked us as she gave me our baby back.

"Yes, we do. Our daughter's name is Holly Carol." I said as I kissed Holly's forehead.

I passed her to Roman so that he could hold her. The look on his face was priceless and one that I would most certainly never forget. Even though I went through the worst pain ever it was definitely worth it to see my little girl. Right now Roman and I were the happiest people in the world. That was until my vision started getting blurry and I felt lightheaded. The doctor said something that I didn't understand and that was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

* * *

"Emery, Emery, Emery, Emery," someone continuously called my name.

I tried to answer them back but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

"Emery, please wake up, please." The same voice said.

I don't know how long it was, it could have been a minute or hours later, but I finally managed to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and my head pounded. As my vision cleared I expected to find myself in the hospital or somewhere else in my dream but instead I was in the bottom floor of the warehouse in Roman's arms.

"Oh, Emery, thank goodness you're okay." Roman said in relief as he held me closer.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

I had no idea how long I had spent in my amazing and wonderful dream.

"The suvek went off and it knocked all the humans unconscious. It wasn't a bomb like we thought it was; it was some sort of signal." Roman replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and tired, how long was I out?" I asked.

"You were unconscious for about three hours." He answered.

Three hours? I had dreamed of being pregnant, finding out my baby's gender, and giving birth to the baby in three hours? My mind still had a hard time comprehending everything. Just a few minutes ago I had been dreaming of going into labor in front of Drake, Taylor and the kids. Oh no, were Drake and Taylor okay?

"Where are the others?" I managed to ask.

"Drake is looking for Taylor, Sophia is looking for Lukas, and Julia is taking care of Grayson and Eric." He replied as he pointed to Julia.

"You said the suvek was a signal and not bomb?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Roman nodded as he helped me. "Who was it to?"

"I don't know." He replied quietly.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't have an answer for that either." Roman said shaking his head. "But what I do know is that we're gonna be fine. No matter what, Emery, we'll be okay."

* * *

**6 years later**

"She's so beautiful." I said as I placed my sleeping Holly in her bassinet.

"Just like you." Roman said as he kissed my cheek.

It had been two days since Holly was born and we had just brought her home. She fell asleep the second I took her out of the car seat and held her in my arms.

Both my and Roman's stomachs growled so we went into the kitchen and Roman made lunch.

"When will Sophia be over with Rory and Nolan?" I asked as I took a sip of water.

"She'll be coming over tomorrow afternoon with them. They're both excited to see their little sister again." Roman replied. "I think Drake and Taylor mentioned coming over soon too."

A few minutes of comfortable silence filled the room as we ate. When we were both finished we went to our bedroom to check on Holly. We ended up laying on the bed and just relaxing after spending two days in the hospital.

"What are you thinking about?" Roman asked me as he played with my hair.

"How surprised and happy I am that this is real." I replied as I rolled over onto my side so I was facing him. "Roman, I had a dream once, and I saw all this. It was when I was unconscious after the suvek went off six years ago."

"You did?" Roman asked in curiosity. "That's crazy and amazing. What did you see?"

"One second I saw the suvek hovering in the air and the next I was here, with you, in this house. You said something about a baby and something about the other two times I had been pregnant. A little while later we went to the doctors and found out we were having another girl. After that we went and told Sophia, who was watching Rory and Nolan for us, and we were all so happy."

"You saw all that six years ago? Did you see anything else?" Roman asked in amazement.

"Yeah, the next thing I saw was the morning I went into labor. After breakfast the kids played outside until Drake, Taylor, and their girls came over. We were all having lunch when my water broke. I was so scared but I was so happy when I held Holly for the first time. After that everything went dark and the next thing I knew I was back in the warehouse and you were calling my name and asking me to wake up."

"That's amazing, Emery." Roman said in awe. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I wanted it to be real so bad and at the time I didn't think it ever would be. So I never bothered to say anything." I replied quietly.

"I know what you mean, sometimes I think something will happen and the Atrians will be taken hostage again." Roman admitted. "You know, I remember something from that day too. I told you that we were going to be fine and that no matter what we'd be okay."

"And as usual, you were totally right." I said smiling.

"Well, I'm going to tell you that something else that's right. This is real and I'm so happy it is. I couldn't imagine my life any better than it is right now. I have friends, my son, two beautiful daughters, and you." Roman stated before giving me a loving kiss.

"I'm happy this is real too." I said as the kiss ended. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it means my dream can true." I replied. "And it gives my hope that any other dreams I have will also come true too."

"Well, we have a long future ahead of us, and I hope you have many, many more dreams come true. I love you, Emery." Roman said before giving me another amazing kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered. "And I always will."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading Dreams Come True. Personally my dream come true would be for Star-Crossed to have another season. Anyways, let me know what you think. Oh, and I'm thinking of doing another Star-Crossed story but it's not finished and I'm not sure when it will be posted so keep an eye out.


End file.
